


I Can’t Tell You What It Really Is, I Can Only Tell You What It Feels Like

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, M/M, mentions of past nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya had been watching Bran fluttering around the living room for the last twenty minutes, just trying to figure out what was with him. At first it had seemed as though it was just a skip in his step but on closer look Arya could see him wince with his steps and then grin from ear to ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can’t Tell You What It Really Is, I Can Only Tell You What It Feels Like

Arya had been watching Bran fluttering around the living room for the last twenty minutes, just trying to figure out what was with him. At first it had seemed as though it was just a skip in his step but on closer look Arya could see him wince with his steps and then grin from ear to ear.

“Why are you limping?” Arya called out once Jon had left to meet Ygritte, leaving Bran and Arya alone. Bran turned around, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. He looked down at his feet.

“I’m not limping. Bran argued, voice cracking and sounding slightly hoarse. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Don’t lie to me Brandon Stark.” Arya scoffed, shaking her head. “I’ve been watching you! Now did your clumsy ass do this to itself or do I have to kick somebodys ass?”

Bran flushed deeply and tugged at the ends of his fingers. “You wouldn’t beat up Jojen, you like him too much.”

Arya was already on her feet before Bran had finished talking. “Jojen hurt you?What the fuck, Bran, this is NOT okay! I’m going to bloody kill him!

“No!” Bran reached out to grab Arya’s arms and calm his sister. “It’s okay, Jojen didn’t- It’s good hurting.”

Arya blinked and did still under the touch. “Good hurting?”

Bran laughed softly and blushed lightly. “Very good.”

Arya bit her lower lip and looked closely at her brother. He certainly didn’t seem scared or upset. His eyes sparkled and a smile tugged at his lips. “Okay.. but what did he do to you?”

Bran huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Nothing I didn’t ask for- repeatedly actually.”

Arya’s eyes narrowed as she watched Bran limp away.She felt calmer now, knowing that Jojen probably hadn’t done anything seriously wrong, but now she was curious. “But why would you ask him to hurt you? That seems sort of-”

“Bloody hell Arya!” Bran groaned, pressing the palm of his hands into his eyes. “We has sex last night! Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Arya blinked and couldn’t exactly grasp the situation for awhile. Bran… and Jojen? Had sex? Sex? With each other? In general? It seemed so foreign, she didn’t really know how to react. 

“How was it?”

Bran’s eyes widened to twice the normal size and he stared at his sister as though seeing her for the first time in his life. “Are you… Do you really wanna know?”

“Yes.” Arya replied but once Bran opened his mouth, Arya slapped her hands over her ears. “I mean no! Of course I don’t want to know! Ugh, Bran!” 

“Okay.” Bran turned back to the kitchen but Arya’s curiosity got the better of her once again. She followed her younger brother and leaned up against the counter as he began making his breakfast.

“Was it like…. short?” Arya asked, not entirely sure how she wanted to phrase her question. Bran glanced over at him with his brow raised.

“Like, his dick?” Bran laughed. “No. Not at all, but I already knew that.”

Arya shrieked and covered her ears once again. “No, oh my _gods_ Bran no! Not his dick, I meant the sex like!! No!!”

Bran burst out laughing and covering his eyes for a second, blushing. “Okay well the answer is still no. Jojen has surprisingly good stamina.”

Arya made an inhuman noise and jumped onto the counter  with her hands over her face. “Oh my God, I did not need to know that.”

“Arya you asked!” Bran was starting to sound frustrated now and Arya felt a little bad.

“I know its just a little weird that you’ve done all this stuff and I havent.” Bran was quiet for a long time and when Arya finally looked up at him he was grinning from ear to ear.

“You’ve never? Not even with Gendry?” He asked, seemingly completely floored. 

“No.” Arya replied, flushing.

“I had sex before you.” Bran repeated let he was teasing the words on his tongue. Arya nodded and Bran’s entire face light up. “That’s bloody awesome.”

Arya grabbed an orange from the basket on the counter and threw it at him. 

 


End file.
